Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to save image data by making use of a storage service.
Description of the Related Art
The storage service is one of the services making use of the Internet and is the service that saves a file in a virtual storage on the Internet and enables a variety of terminals, such as a PC, a smartphone, and a tablet, to access the saved file in a sharing manner. In the storage service, the data capacity within which a file can be uploaded is specified. In the common storage service, in the case where data cannot be saved because of a shortage of the empty capacity, a user is notified of an error indicating that the data cannot be saved. It is necessary for the user notified of the error to secure an empty capacity that is necessary by, for example, deleting an unnecessary file and to save the data again.
As a method of addressing the above-described problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-044468 has disclosed the technique to keep, in the case where a user uploads an image exceeding a capacity limit, data of the image on the server for a predetermined period of time to postpone the deletion of the image data.